odontologigufandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Litteraturseminarium - Mekanisk plackkontroll
Stoltze 1994 - Comparison of a manual and a new electric toothbrush for controlling plaque and gingivitis Jämförelse mellan manuell och elektrisk tandborste vid plack och gingivit 1. Vilken frågeställning (hypotes) ställdes i studien? * Finns det någon skillnad mellan en manuell (MT ) och elektrisk tandborste (ET) för att ta bort plack och motverka gingivit? 2. Vilken metod användes för att besvara frågeställningen? * I studien deltog 40 medicinstudenter som: ** oUppfyllde speciella krav på gingivalt index (GI) och plack index (PI). ** oGingivalt index (GI) = graderad skala. Tittar på färg, form, sträpplighet på gingiva och BoP. Omfattande – tar tid att utföra. ** oInte hade några allmänsjukdomar ** oInte använt systemisk antibiotika på senaste tiden ** oGav sitt informerade samtycke. ** Hälften av deltagarna slumpades till att använda MT, andra hälften till ET. ** Deltagarna fick borsta tänderna 2 gånger per dag (morgon och kväll) i 2 minuter. ** De fick avstå från andra munhygienprodukter, såsom användande av andra tandborstar, tandtråd och tandpetare. ** Det gavs inga användarinstruktioner för de olika tandborstarna till deltagarna. ** Studien varade i 6 veckor. ** Skedde en kontinuerlig registrering av GI och PI. ** Därefter statistisk analys av insamlade data. 3. Vilket resultat kom man fram till? * PI: identiskt mellan de två grupperna vid baseline. ** oET hade lägre PI än MT vid varje registrering. ** oStörre minskning i antalet tandytor som uppvisade plack (både synligt och approximalt plack) i ET. ** GI: identiskt mellan de två grupperna vid baseline. *** oIngen minskning observerades i MT. Signifikant minskning i ET. 4. Vilka slutsatser drog författarna? * ET är bättre än MT för plackborttagning och i att motverka gingivit. * Författarna är säkra på att skillnaden mellan ET och MT hade försvunnit om man gett noggranna användarinstruktioner. * ET kan i många fall vara ett bra alternativ till MT, men bör bara rekommenderas efter man gjort en bedömning av varje individs egen munhygien. 5. Var den valda metoden bra för att besvara sin frågeställning? Ja, den eliminerade många skillnader som skulle kunna finnas mellan grupperna. Exempelvis genom att inte ge några användarinstruktioner för varken MT eller ET. Bra att den var blindad och randomiserad. 6. Kan resultatet användas i det dagliga mötet med patienter för att förebygga munsjukdomar? Ja, genom att rekommendera ET och ge noggranna användarinstruktioner kan man förebygga plack (i det långa loppet karies) och gingivit. Hoenderdos 2008 - The efficacy of woodsticks on plaque and gingival inflammation: a systematic review Effekten av tandstickor vid plack och gingivit 1. Vilken frågeställning (hypotes) ställdes i studien? * För en patient som använder tandborste, kan en triangulär tandsticka, jämfört med ingen eller annan interdental rengöring, minska plack och motverka kliniska symtom på gingivit? 2. Vilken metod användes för att besvara frågeställningen? * Systematisk litteraturöversikt. * Litteratursökning på MEDLINE (PubMed) och CENTRAL (Cochrane) * Kriterier på studier som fick vara med: ** oUtförda på människor ** oRCT ** oDeltagare över 18 år ** oGod allmänhälsa ** oExperiment (tandsticka) – kontrollgrupp (ingen tandsticka) ** oUtvärderar plack/blödning/gingivit ** oSkriven på engelska. 3. Vilket resultat kom man fram till? * 7 studier uppnådde kriterierna och fick vara med. * Ingen fördel för patienter med gingivit att använda tandstickor för att ta bort plack supragingivalt, jämfört med andra metoder. * Däremot tog tandstickorna bort subgingivalt plack. 4. Vilka slutsatser drog författarna? * Tandstickor har ingen extra effekt utöver tandborstning på att ta bort synligt plack interdentalt och är inte heller lika effektivt som tandtråd. * Minskar däremot interdental gingivit genom att minska blödningsbenägenheten. 5. Var den valda metoden bra för att besvara sin frågeställning? Ja, systematisk litteraturöversikt som samlade all tillgänglig forskning på området. Verkar vara tuffa krav för att komma med i litteraturöversikten – sålla bort forskning med låg kvalité. 6. Kan resultatet användas i det dagliga mötet med patienter för att förebygga munsjukdomar? Ja, kan använda tandsticka för att minska blödningsbenägenheten vid gingivit (osäkert om detta förebygger någon munsjukdom egentligen). Tar även bort subgingivalt plack och kan motverka gingivit. Slot 2008 - The efficacy of interdental brushes on plaque and parameters of periodontal inflammation: a systematic review Effekten av interdentalborste vid plack och parodontit 1. Vilken frågeställning (hypotes) ställdes i studien? * För en patient med parodontit och som använder tandborste, har interdentalborstar (IDB) någon ytterligare effekt i att ta bort plack och motverka parodontit, jämfört med enbart tandborstning eller andra interdentala (approximala) verktyg? 2. Vilken metod användes för att besvara frågeställningen? * Systematisk litteraturöversikt. * Litteratursökning på MEDLINE (PubMed) och CENTRAL (Cochrane) * Kriterier på studier som fick vara med: ** oUtförda på människor ** oRCT ** oDeltagare över 18 år ** oGod allmänhälsa ** oExperiment (IDB) – kontrollgrupp (ingen IDB) ** oUtvärderar plack/blödning/gingivit/ökat fickdjup ** oPatienter med tillräckligt stort utrymme interdentalt för att använda IDB ** oSkriven på engelska 3. Vilket resultat kom man fram till? * 9 studier uppfyllde kriterierna och fick vara med. * IDB tar bort plack, motverkar blödning och ökat fickdjup. 4. Vilka slutsatser drog författarna? * Tandborstning+IDB tar bort mer plack jämfört med om man bara använder tandborste. * IDB har en effekt mot plack, blödning och ökat fickdjup. * Tar bort mer plack jämfört med tandtråd och tandstickor. * Minskningen av fickdjup kan bero på att användandet av IDB trycker papillan neråt interdentalt och därmed minskar fickdjupet. 5. Var den valda metoden bra för att besvara sin frågeställning? Ja, systematisk litteraturöversikt som samlade all tillgänglig forskning på området. Verkar vara tuffa krav för att komma med i litteraturöversikten – sålla bort forskning med låg kvalité. 6. Kan resultatet användas i det dagliga mötet med patienter för att förebygga munsjukdomar? Ja, IDB kan rekommenderas för patienter med parodontit för att motverka plack, blödning och ökat fickdjup. Även för patienter som har stora interdentalrum. Berchier 2008 - The efficacy of dental floss in addition to a toothbrush on plaque and parameters of gingival inflammation: a systematic review Effekten av tandtråd som komplement till tandborste vid plack och gingivit 1. Vilken frågeställning (hypotes) ställdes i studien? * Jämfört med någon som bara använder en tandborste, ger tandborste+tandtråd någon ytterligare effekt vid plack och gingivit? 2. Vilken metod användes för att besvara frågeställningen? * Systematisk litteraturöversikt. * Litteratursökning på MEDLINE (PubMed) och CENTRAL (Cochrane) * Kriterier på studier som fick vara med: ** oUtförda på människor ** oRCT ** oCCT (kontrollerad – inte randomiserad) ** oDeltagare över 18 år ** oGod allmänhälsa ** oExperiment (tandtråd) – kontrollgrupp (ingen tandtråd) ** oUtvärderar plack/blödning/gingivit ** oSkriven på engelska ** oVarade i mer än 4 veckor. 3. Vilket resultat kom man fram till? * 11 studier uppfyllde kriterierna och fick vara med. * Ingen fördel att använda tandtråd som komplement till tandborste vid plack och gingivit. 4. Vilka slutsatser drog författarna? * Tandvårdspersonal bör avgöra huruvida tandtråd har någon nytta utefter varje patients individuella basis. * Att rutinmässigt rekommendera tandtråd stöds inte av vetenskapliga bevis. ** oBara 3 av 11 studier visade på en signifikant skillnad mellan tandborste och tandborste+tandtråd. ** oEndast 1 studie hade ingen ”conflict of interest” (ex sponsrad av något företag). 5. Var den valda metoden bra för att besvara sin frågeställning? Ja, systematisk litteraturöversikt som samlade all tillgänglig forskning på området. Verkar vara tuffa krav för att komma med i litteraturöversikten – sålla bort forskning med låg kvalité. 6. Kan resultatet användas i det dagliga mötet med patienter för att förebygga munsjukdomar? Nej, litteraturöversikten visade att tandtråd inte har någon effekt mot munsjukdomar. McCracken 2004 - A clinical comparison of an oscillating/rotating powered toothbrush and a manual toothbrush in patients with chronic periodontitis Jämförelse mellan en oscillerande/roterande elektrisk tandborste och manuell tandborste hos patienter med kronisk parodontit 1. Vilken frågeställning (hypotes) ställdes i studien? * Att jämföra effekten mellan en oscillerande/roterande ET och en MT hos en grupp patienter med kronisk parodontit över en period på 16 månader. 2. Vilken metod användes för att besvara frågeställningen? * 40 patienter från parodontologi-kliniker och som aldrig använt en ET förut. * Blindat, randomiserat kliniskt experiment som varade i 16 månader. Longitudinell. * Två slumpmässiga grupper – ET och MT. Hänsyn togs till kön, ålder och rökning. * Minst 10 fickor med ett fickdjup på 5 mm. * Icke-kirurgisk behandling på deltagarna efter en månad. Utfördes av antingen behandlare #1 eller #2. * Undersökte plackindex (PI), fickdjup och blödning. * Etiskt tillstånd erhölls från en kommitté i Newcastle. * Instruktioner om munhygien till deltagare: ** oBorsta 2 minuter på morgon och kväll. ** oKompletterande interdental rengöring rekommenderades, såsom tandtråd och interdentalborstar. ** Därefter statistisk analys av insamlade data. 3. Vilket resultat kom man fram till? * Plackindex, fickdjup och blödning minskade för båda grupperna. * Inga skillnader i plackindex eller fickdjup mellan grupperna. * Användande av MT resulterade dock i mindre blödning än ET. 4. Vilka slutsatser drog författarna? * Varken någon fördel för MT eller ET. 5. Var den valda metoden bra för att besvara sin frågeställning? I det stora hela ja. Bra med blindat, randominserat kliniskt experiment. Gjorde de två grupperna så lika som möjligt. Däremot felkälla i att 2 olika behandlare (#1 och #2) utförde icke-kirurgisk behandling – skillnad i deras skicklighet att utföra behandlingen? 6. Kan resultatet användas i det dagliga mötet med patienter för att förebygga munsjukdomar? Ja, man kan rekommendera både MT och ET för att förebygga kronisk parodontit hos patienter. Ingen större skillnad mellan de två, förutom att MT ger mindre blödning.